Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Trial of Stone
by BlueDog7545
Summary: The retelling of the events of Super Mystery Dungeon with another character. Pokémon are being turned to stone and it's up to the newest member of the Expedition Society to save the world from its darkest (and hottest) days.
1. A Human and Fate

Who was I? Where was I? "Aack!" All of a sudden my throat felt dryer than a desert and I was panting heavily, I also felt tired for some reason. I looked over and saw that I was conveniently next to a small pond with a waterfall, I rushed over and took a long drink of the cool, clear water. It was so refreshing, like the feeling of falling asleep after being awake for four days straight. Ah, while I was drinking I noticed something in the water, something orange, a small creature of some sort. I leaned in for a closer look and stuck my head over the water, and what was I to find but a Charmander staring back at me.

"Wait what?!" I screamed recoiling back until I finally gained my strength to press forward back to the water. I approached slowly as if it were some great beast that I was trying not to wake. I got closer and peered over the side once more, and once more I saw a scared Charmander staring back at me.

"This isn't possible, there is no way this is possible!" I shouted looking back at the Charmander, his movements perfectly mirrored mine, so I guess it was possible. But then again, how was it possible? What kind of magic brought me here and for what purpose? I didn't have my memories, I couldn't remember anything that happened months ago or even days, I just remembered waking up near this pond feeling tired and thirsty. I got lost in my thoughts imagining ways to describe how this made any sort of sense what so ever.

 _Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_ What was that? I looked over and saw three other Pokémon floating there, their hands flicking as if they were communicating with one another. They were called Beheeyem.

"Bee, beeh, yem." They said, I didn't know what any of it meant, until all of I sudden one of them rushed towards me.

"Woah!" I shouted jumping back, another, the one of the left, dashed towards me.

"Hey!" I screamed jumping to the right, I began to pant, why were they attacking me without cause? Then the last one dashed straight at me.

"Stop that!" I shouted, they all looked up at me, and then at one another. They nodded their heads and outstretched their hands, _Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_ Their hands began to flicker as they flew towards me. "Or don't, your choice." I jumped back and ran opposite of the Beheeyem, screaming my head off as I ran. "AAAAAAAH!" I was flailing my arms in the air, screaming as loud as I could, I must of looked like some kind of deranged lunatic.

 _BAM!_ I crashed to the floor, my face slide in the dirt I was running on. I lifted my head and shook the dirt from my face. I managed to pick myself up and brush the dirt off of my body. Since I've been here I have already been attacked by a group of Beheeyem and now I have taken a dirt bath, not one of my best days. I looked over and saw a Nuzleaf laying in the dirt. Clearly I wasn't the only one having a bad day.

"I am so sorry." I said as I rushed over to help pick him up.

"Yeah, you should be more careful kid." He said, he sounded winded, I guess that's what happens when you rush headfirst without looking where you are going.

"I didn't mean to run into you, I mean I was running from this group of- Did you just talk?" I asked, and did I just understand him? Was I going crazy? Hopefully I was going crazy.

"Well duh, I mean you are too, it's not like it's uncommon or anything, we all do it." He said it as if I were just some dumb kid, but by the looks of things, I pretty much was. "Hey you don't look so good yourself there kiddo, what happened to you." I told him that I had been attacked by a group of Beheeyem just a few minutes ago, and that I wasn't even a Pokémon, but a human. To be honest, probably should of kept that part a secret, but I panicked ok?

"What?!" He shouted, "a human, as in from the human world?" Nuzleaf was astonished, I guess humans didn't exist here or something.

"Well… yeah." I stammered, we seemed to be at a draw point, I was clueless about this world, he was clueless about the human world, I guess we did have something in common so I did begin to trust him.

 _Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_ Oh no, not them again, I thought I had lost them. "That's them." I said.

"Well, I'm not waiting for them to catch up to us, follow me." He grabbed my hand and we continued to run north until we came across a cave. Did this guy know where he was going? Or was he aimlessly guessing? "A great," he said annoyed, "we had to be running in the direction of this cave here." I guess he did know. "Well no time to feel sorry for ourselves no kid." Nuzleaf said, and he went behind me and shoved me into the cave, I was perfectly capable of walking in, but that did not mean I particularly wanted to. I guess it was for the best of us that he did that…hopefully.

"What if I don't want to be just another housewife?!" I shouted at my dad.

"You listen here young lady, your mother and I have given a lot to train you privately on how to be a wife!" My dad shouted back, didn't he know that's not what I wanted to do with my life. I was always messing up everything, spilling the tea when I was bringing it, or drawing a bath that was just too hot. It wasn't for everyone especially not me. It wasn't fair that I was forced to learn how to be some housewife while my brother was out doing whatever he wanted.

"It's not for me!" I shouted, "I'm not cut out for that type of life! I mess everything up!" I mean, it wasn't wrong.

"Why did we even try then Aria? Was it worth it if you decide to never use it in life?"

"I don't know dad was it? I'm not the one who got to decide anything, it was all done for me probably since before I was born." I returned, and it probably was as I have come to believe living in this small town on the coast. A town maybe even a world where the boys were more dominant, and the girls took care of families or shops, no other jobs for them except those two. And, I knew this, but I was not cut out to be a wife, or at least one as viewed in this world. But there was no hope for me, I was doomed to become what I dreaded.

"That's not really your choice now is it?" He answered, I couldn't believe him, this wasn't for me, I wasn't like everyone else.

"I don't know…" I said walking towards the door, I grabbed the handle of the door and swung it open, the breeze felt nice as if it was the freedom I had been searching for and wanting my entire life. "I don't know." And with that I walked out the door, I will show them, show them that I can do whatever boys can do, whatever it takes, and I think I know just who to see about.

"What are we going to do about her?" The father of Aria asked his wife who was standing in the doorway a few feet from him, obviously she had been there for quite a while. "I mean she is fourteen but she thinks she knows what is best for her."

"She is fourteen and a half dear, and maybe she does know what's best. I mean she was true when she said she messes everything up." Her mother returned, trying to defend their daughter.

"I know, I know, but she will get better as time goes on, just like everyone else managed to."

"Then we will just have to wait to see what happens, and hopefully she will come around."

"Hopefully." But somehow, neither of them believed these words, they could only hope and wish that their little girl would become the wife that they wanted her to be.

It was a couple hours walk, but I finally managed to reach my destination, a solitary hut quite a ways from town. At first I didn't understand why she built a hut so far away, but now I think I have a good idea. The area was swamp-like with tall trees growing all around, so if you didn't know what you were looking for it would have been easily overlooked. I came here once by mistake when I was still just a kid, it was a little frightening at first considering the Mismagius there seemed kind of foreboding. But, after a meeting her and talking with her, I found she was quite nice.

I entered the dark insides of the hut, it was cluttered and packed full of potions, empty bottles, and ingredients. Clearly someone had never heard of spring cleaning, I shook my head, that was not what I was here for.

"Hello, Mismagius." I called, you would think someone with this much stuff would at least have a bell or something to alert her of the presence of costumers.

"I'm back here dear, make your way to the shelf in the back of the room." She must have been busy making some kind of potion or spell or something, should have figured since that was her job. I made my way to the back of the room stepping over boxes and snaking through the shelves. "Ah Aria, I thought it was you when I heard that voice, what can I do for you?" I couldn't believe she still remembered me, I mean it had almost been seven years.

"I'm looking for a particular spell to change my path in life, something more suited to what I want to do with my life." I said looking up towards Mismagius, she was stunned, blown back but what I told her. It was pretty difficult to believe that I wanted to change my life since I did belong to one of the most respected families in town, but being respected is no fun if you can't do what you want to with your life.

"Are you sure Aria? A spell like that may be irreversible."

"I'm positive," I answered, I took the pendant off of my neck. Our family pendant, worth a good price, but I never liked wearing it considering it was nothing but a reminder of the chains I was wearing in my life. "And I would like to pay with this." It had a boat sailing across the ocean on it, and had a jewel bedded in the center of it. Again Mismagius was blown away, I may have been over paying but I was going to change my life no matter what. She reached out and took the pendant and began examining it, I knew she knew it was real and worth a lot, but I guess it was just custom to any shop keeper.

"Alright Aria, wait there then, I guess I will brew you a potion for your wishes." She disappeared into the back room, and almost instantly I saw flashes of light and some weird green gas pour from under the door. I know I know what she is doing, but it is still weird too see that, I guess it is to me more than anyone since I never really get to leave the house.

Time passed, and finally Mismagius returned holding a vial of bubbling green potion. It had an extremely strong smell to it, the smell of the ocean. I liked it, and hopefully it would do just what I wanted it to.

"This potion, is guaranteed to change your life Aria. It works based on what you are feeling and what you want to do with your life. But its effects may be irreversible, so I'm going to give it to you and let you decide what you are going to do." She handed me the vial, it was warm from the bubbling liquid, but I will admit it did not look the most appetizing. I turned to leave the cluttered shop, I was finally going to make something of my life even if it meant leaving behind my old one. I reached for the door, but before I left I heard Mismagius from the back, "Oh and Aria, good luck." I smiled to myself, she believed in me something that no one has ever done.

"Thank you Mismagius and all that you have done for me." I opened the door and once again felt the breeze, this time however it was the wind of change. I stood next to her door and looked at the vial I was holding in my hand. I was definitely ready to make a change, I guess the only thing left to do was drink the potion. I lifted it to my lips, and the potion slowly went down the back of my throat. I was right, not the most appetizing or tastiest thing I ever drank, but I finished the potion and sat there for a second. When was anything going to happen? Was it just a dud? No, Mismagius would never do something like that. Then all of a sudden, a blue vortex opened behind me, and I looked back towards Mismagius's hut and smiled. It was finally time to start my new life.


	2. To The Village

I felt myself being pulled through what seemed like space itself, the vortex swirled a vibrant blue color around me as it was dragging me along. Finally, after what felt like an eternity I was dropped out of the vortex and fell on the ground. I picked myself up and shook my head, where was I now? I looked up and could see the blue sky and the bright sun, the ground was rocky as if it were part of a cave or something.

"Flint did you hear that?" I heard a Pokémon saying, who was Flint? Who was saying that? Where was I? Their voices were getting louder, closer to where I was. That was when I saw a Nuzleaf and Charmander appear out of a cave entrance or to them exit, south of me. "On your guard Flint," I saw the Nuzleaf saw, "this one may try to attack us too." Attack them? What was going on there?

"Nuzleaf I don't think this Eevee is going to attack us, just look at it, it seems to be confused?" The Charmander returned, that 'it' has a name I angrily thought.

"That "it" has a name you know," I guess I found myself saying it too, "Aria."

"Well then Aria," The Nuzleaf said, "what are you doing here then, running from those Pokémon back there as well?" What Pokémon? Were those the ones attack them? It didn't make sense to me now, but that didn't matter, all that mattered was I find out where I was and if that potion worked.

"I'll have you know that I came here from-"

 _Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_ It sounded like an angry group of Combee, but would there be any in this cave. I looked to the two in front of me, they didn't seem to respond to that sound. Was it just coming from my head then?

"We'll never get anywhere if you just stop mid-sentence their lass, now what are you doing here?" Nuzleaf sounded almost annoyed, I mean I guess I would too if I ran in to someone that just stopped mid-sentence like that. Who does that? Besides me just there, but I had a reason.

 _Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_ There it was again but this time louder and sounded like it was right next to us. _Bang!_ I turned my head and saw a rock skid across the floor of this clearing.

"Flint! They are attacking us with rocks! Get behind cover." Nuzleaf shouted, the pair dove behind a couple of rocks in the floor, trying to conceal themselves from the unseen attackers. I still didn't know who or what could possibly be attacking them, then _Bam!_ A rock hit the side of my head. It just came out of nowhere, I turned to see what it could be, but I couldn't see anything. My vision was going black, the world around me was slowing down, and the last thing I felt was the soft thud of my body as it hit the floor once again.

"Great," Nuzleaf said, "now we are going to have to take her with us."

"It's not her fault, she didn't know that Beheeyem were attack us or going to for that matter." Flint said, even though he too felt annoyed that they were going to have to carry this Eevee on their backs if they were going to move on.

"Alright Flint here is the plan, we have to run straight for Aria and grab her body and run into that next cave entrance to the north just there." Nuzleaf said pointing to a second cave entrance.

Great another one. Flint thought, as if one wasn't bad enough now we have to carry another Pokémon on our backs. I guess it is the only way.

"Ok Mr. Nuzleaf," Flint returned, "I'm ready." Even though the little Charmander probably wasn't, the pair dashed for the body of the young Eevee lying on the floor. Nuzleaf picked her up by her side and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Good thing she wasn't awake for that, or that may have hurt." Nuzleaf said laughing at himself. Another rock flew past them and skidded across the floor, "Alright Flint, into that cave." And the two dashed inside the second cave of the day, but this time they had someone else with them.

I felt myself bobbing up and down, like almost that feeling you get when you are still getting used to standing on a boat. I shook my head and looked around, all around me I saw rocks go by and the floor get closer and then farther away. Where was I again? I remember myself blacking out, but nothing before that, not even my life just days ago. That was a little scary, but at least I was safe, I think. I breathed a sigh of relief, and I felt the world come to a complete stop.

"Nuzleaf, she is awake." I heard someone say. I was put down on my feet and I looked up at the two in front of me. A Nuzleaf and Charmander they were new to me, and yet somehow I feel like I met them before. What did they mean by she is awake? Then it returned to me, they were the two I had met however long earlier, I was talking to them and then I was hit in the head by something. But, I still couldn't remember where I came from or why I was there, hopefully it would return to me. The pair stared back at me, I suppose it was only natural.

"Hey there," Nuzleaf said, "Are you feeling better?"

"I think so." I stammered, other than the fact I couldn't remember anything or that throbbing in my head I felt fine. "There is still a throbbing in my head but other than that I feel fine."

"That is to be expected, you did take a pretty nasty hit to the head thanks to those Beheeyem." Nuzleaf returned to me. Hmm is that who we were attacked by and more importantly who I had lost my memory to "Well you are getting any more free rides, we are getting close to the village now." He said pointing north, this raised another question in my mind. How long had I been out for? It couldn't have been that long, but then again I didn't know how big the cave was.

"Fair enough." I said. The cave was very musky, water was dripping down from the ceiling and collecting into little puddles on either side of the room, and there were large rock structures coming from the ground. "So where are we exactly?"

"We are in a cave system that connects the spring area I found Flint in to my little town, Serene Village." Nuzleaf answered. Serene Village huh? I felt like I had heard that name before but then again I may have heard it from when I met the two earlier. We continued walking, "I was just taking a stroll to the spring when Flint here ran into me."

"Yeah, sorry about that. But it was my only option against those Beheeyem considering I was outnumbered." Flint said apologetically, but why were there Beheeyem there in the first place? And why did they decide to attack Flint? Something was amiss.

"I don't blame ya lad, I would probably be running away to." Nuzleaf said trying to comfort Flint, "I wouldn't worry about it too much, they were probably only attacking you with you being a human and all." Wait what, Flint was from the human world? I guess that explains the Beheeyem attacks, or so I thought. But if Flint was a human, what was he doing in the Pokémon world? My eyes lit up, and I guess Nuzleaf saw that. "Oh yeah, we didn't tell Aria. Yeah Flint here is from the human world."

"But what is he doing here?" I asked, I still thought something was amiss here.

"I don't know?" Flint answered, there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I woke up next to the spring and I had no memory of anything, my past life or how I got there." So he didn't have any memory either. I wasn't getting any closer to answering these new mysteries, and I guess they weren't either. It was weird to think that this Charmander was actually a human, I wanted to no believe him but something about him, something about those Beheeyem told me otherwise. It seemed as though I had no other choice, so I believed him.

 _Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_ "That's just great, they found us." Nuzleaf said, "we shouldn't have stopped when Aria woke up."

"I agree we shouldn't have, but what other choice did we have?" Flint returned, "I mean we weren't just going to have her wake up and then take her with us without explaining ourselves." I'm glad Flint understood that, I looked at Flint and smiled. The Beheeyem were getting closer, we certainly weren't doing ourselves any favors by just standing there, what we needed was a plan. An idea then popped into my head, it may not have been the greatest but it was the only thing we had, it may have been our only choice.

"Quickly behind the rocks!" I whispered in a loud tone, motioning Flint and Nuzleaf to get behind rocks behind us. I soon followed and then all three of us were crouched down behind fours rocks near the west wall of the cave.

"Do you even have a plan?" Flint whispered.

"I have something." I said back. Then the three Beheeyem came into the room, flickering their lights on their hands. They stood or floated in the center of the room and began to look around. I knew they weren't going to find us because the rocks from their perspective looked as if no one could get behind them. But it meant that we wouldn't be able to leave the cave and get to Serene Village.

"Man, we were so close too. I thought I was going to be able to escape them." Flint whispered in a panic, I just needed them to stay calm. I was going to get us out of this, I hoped.

"Shhh. Don't worry Flint, I have a plan." I whispered back trying to calm him down. I was not going to let these Beheeyem take him, he had already been dodging them all day. I bent down and picked up some rocks from off the floor, the best way to escape was always a distraction right? It seemed like the only logical way out, but then again there were three of us now so we could have tried to fight them, but who knows how strong the three of them could have been. I looked towards the three Beheeyem in the center of the room, they were just floating there and appeared to be talking to one another. I tried to listen to what they were saying but I couldn't make out anything they were saying. They seemed distracted nonetheless; I looked down at the rocks in my hand. It would have to be perfect if we were to escape unharmed and unseen.

I looked towards the cave we came from and cocked my arm back, none of the Beheeyem were looking towards the door, so it was now or never. I threw the rocks into the southern cave entrance and quickly returned to my hidden position behind the rocks. The Beheeyem looked back towards the southern cave exit and then at each other, and for a moment they just floated there unmoving without making a sound. Then they nodded at each other, their hands began to flicker again and they made their way back from the way they came. Yes! Complete success, and we were going to come out unscathed. Flint, Nuzleaf, and I came out from our position behind the rocks and stood in the center of the room where the Beheeyem were just moments ago.

"How did you think of that?" Nuzleaf asked, it wasn't that hard to be honest I mean I only used my surroundings. But, it was nice to have someone think I was able, it was a nice feeling, it felt new to me. Even Flint looked wide-eyed at me, I could tell he was impressed as well.

"Ah well, just used my surrounding." I returned maybe a little too prideful, but what did it matter? We didn't have to fight them.

"Anyhow, I think it's time to finally leave this cave." Nuzleaf said, and I couldn't agree more, I may not of been in there for as long as Flint and Nuzleaf, but I was already ready to leave. Nuzleaf led the way forward to the north, and soon we were out of that dark, musty cave without another trace of the Bheeeyem. From the exit of the cave we could see a small village, probably Serene Village. "Ah, there she is, my small home town, Serene Village." It looked beautiful from far away, granted it was small but that didn't take away from how homely and beautiful it looked.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to be on my way." Nuzleaf said. Was he leaving us already? Flint and I didn't have anywhere to go, nowhere to stay. "Good luck to you two, and try to stay out of trouble and out of the way of those Beheeyem." He turned his back to us and began to walk towards the small town, were we really going to have to fend for ourselves? I guess we were considering he seemed to not be changing his mind, I looked towards Flint how wore a sad expression on his face. Nuzleaf had showed us the way when we were getting attacked, he carried me even though I could have been dead, it was sad to see him leave so soon. So, then even I began to wear that same sad expression worn by Flint. I guess this was the end of our time with Nuzleaf, and now it was time for Flint and I to fend for ourselves. Then Nuzleaf stopped walking and looked back towards us.

"I guess you two can come along with me then, I can't leave two children out in the wild to defend for themselves." Nuzleaf called, he said it with a smile. That instantly brought up Flint and my attitude and we ran to the side of Nuzleaf. Then the three of us started the last part of the first part of our journey, we began our walk into the tiny town known as Serene Village.


End file.
